Mew Rapture
by TunikaFilms
Summary: The story of Tokyo Mew Mew has come to an end. Or has it? Have the girls really found all the secrets that lie ahead of them? They discover about the Mew Rapture and the challenges that are yet to face them. There will be secrets to be unraveled, battles to be fought, and friendships to be discovered!
1. Prologue

**Well, I am new to FanFiction. So please understand if I suck, but I decided to step up and create my own series! -smiles- **

**I thought up a really good storyline and secrets to be unravelled later on. I figured I'd go deeper into the story of the girls. I have always wanted to make a story after reading so many good one.**

**I am thinking that I will make your OC characters at some point if I have a spot open or free character slot haha. So I shall continue, read on my fellow awesome-people.**

******~Prologue~**

It was 5 months after the fight with Deep Blue. Everyone has recovered from the dramatic experience, as they thought it was all over. Ryou rests upon his bed, sleeping peacefully as the silence lurks upon the room. Little-to-no light source comes from any point of the room but the far corner, naturally his computer. The light started to blink red, the disturbance doesn't wake Ryou up as he annoyingly turns himself over.

The blinking became more and more intense, Keiichiro is awake at his shift of watching over the café. As he walks past the room, he notices the lights and walks in. He drops his plates as they all shatter upon the floor awakening Ryou.

"Agh... It isn't my shift yet Keiichiro...", Ryou annoyingly says to the man.

"Just come here, the computer is saying that there may be something here.", Keiichrio says sitting in the computer's chair.

"Another mew aqua? It couldn't be _**here**_ could it?" Ryou sits up upon his bed staring at the screen.

"No... I just.. I don't think we can determine. It doesn't seem to be going anywhere, almost as if it is at rest.", Keiichiro states as he rests back on his chair.

Ryou and Keiichiro go back to what they were at, looking at checking out the disturbance in the morning. The girls asleep peacefully in their beds, unaware of what is happening continue to sleep the night away.

**I can't really call that a chapter, but review and say if you wish to continue, especially since I will be adding YOUR mews soon! -smiles- more like pretty soon. You can do it if you like, oh! I forgot! It doesn't necessarily have to be a mew, and you can tell me your custom hero/villian characters (no.. not superhero hero/villians haha, something that would fit in the Tokyo Mew Mew theme). I am giving my girlfriend and our friend a free pass to a character haha :3 3. **

**Tell me what you think and I shall continue hopefully! I already know some secrets and what will happen :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Mew Mews Discovered?

******Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the late chapter 2... this is really more of chapter 1... as the first was more of a prologue. Anyhow... enjoy! ^^**

******~The next morning~**

Ichigo, awakening from her sleep, opens her eyes and looks around her room. The room is lite from pure sunlight. She loves the warm, cozy feeling of a nice morning waking. She sits up and yawns while stretching. Her door opens, Lettuce steps into the room. "Good morning Ichigo", Lettuce says with a smile. "Keiichiro wanted us to meet in the kitchen, hurry if you can.", Lettuce leaves the room at that.

Ichigo then gets up and changes into her waitress outfit, and heads to the kitchen. She steps in and sees all the mew mews and the boys gathered around the table. "What is it Keiichiro?", says Pudding curiously. "Good morning girls, I would just like to tell you all a discovery me and Ryou made last night.", Keiichiro explains.

"Yeah, last night while I was sleeping.. _This guy_ steps into my room and wakes me up. He pointed out the computer, which has picked up a signal of mew aqua." Ryou states. "Mew Aqua!", Pudding says happily. "So.. the chase is on again?". "We are not sure, but last night it was near the café. We haven't scouted anything while you girls were sleeping but we plan on seeing into it this afternoon" states Keiichrio.

"You girls get ready for work, opening is starting." Ryou states. The girls get off to their work as Keiichiro leaves the room. Ichigo leaves to her waitress duties as well. Ten minutes into the day and the café is already starting to get their usual customers. A different boy walked in though, he took a table near a wall and read the menu. Ichigo tends to him right away, not realizing that Aoyama also enters too. "Hello, welcome to the café! Would you like to order something?" Ichigo happily says to the man. She notices the man is dressed differently, he wears a white dress shirt with the collar up, a black overcoat, and black dress pants with a red tie. He looks about her age. "Dressed for occasion?" asks Ichigo. "Um.. You could say that" says the man, smiling for a second. "I would like, a strawberry milkshake... and... a meeting with the mew mews." says the man. Ichigo jumps and she looks at the man heavily confused, signalling him to quiet down. _Who is this guy?! How does he know!?_, Ichigo thinks to herself.

"Shh, Who are you! How do you know?!" says Ichigo. Aoyama looks over at the man and Ichigo talking differently. "Would it be alright if I spoke to your masters?" The man asks calmly. Ichigo grabs the man's hand and stands him up, really pulling Aoyama's attention. She rushes him to the back of the store, and takes him to the boys. "Good morning Aoyama! What would you like to order?" asks Lettuce. Aoyama ignores her and leaves the table, in pursuit of Ichigo.

"Ryou! This guy knows!" says Ichigo. Letting go of his hand and stepping back. Ryou prepares to rush at the man, the boy reacts and dodges his rush, ramming his waist into the computer room's table. Keiichiro turns around in panic. Ryou spits on the ground, "Who are you?". The man looks into Ryou's eyes and smirked, "Glad you asked, I am Tunika, Tunika Arcturus". _Where have I heard this guy's name before? Ughh.. Why is all this happening now?_, Thinks Ichigo.

"What is that on your collar?", asks Ichigo curiously. "Oh, this? It is just my people's emblem.", he pulls out his collar and shows it out. The symbol started to glow faintly, just then.. the computer screen blinked directly at the café. "Wait, could this be?" wondered Keiichiro. "What do you know about Mew Aqua!" yells Ryou, which captures the attentions of the girls throughout the café.

"Nothing, but that is what I am here for..."

******Hey guys, another intense part to end off of? -smiles- I know what he is all about, and Aoyama ****__****is******** coming in. So, I hope you enjoyed.. and the next chapter will be VERY soon ^^ THE STORY IS ********UNRAVELLING**


	3. Chapter 2: A newfound power! Nya!

**Hey fanfiction! If I said the last chapter was late... no... THIS one is late... 2 weeks late :O. I am so sorry ^^*. Anyways, onto the revealing of something...different.**

**~Continuing from Chapter 1~**

Ryou looks up at the mysterious person, fists clutching. "I am here about the mew mews, I believe they have something that I require", says Tunika looking at the bunch. Zakuro absently spoke to him, "..How do you even know? Who is the one to have told you?". Tunika chuckles slightly, "I haven't known until about a week ago, but time will tell you eventually. I promise you I will be there for you, for our final battle."

Ichigo jumped, "_Our_ final battle? We hardly know anything about you and we have already beat up Deep Blue!". Tunika looks at the startled girl, "Believe me, I hardly know myself what is to come..". He glances at Keiichiro, "Mind if I take the girls outside?". Keiichiro allows the girls to leave with the man, at the price of bringing Ryou along.

As Ryou escorted the pack out to the nearby river. Lettuce looks up from the ground and stands at still for a moment or two, "Tunika! Look out!" She yells as Auyoma comes in attempt to tackle Tunika to the ground. Tunika closes his eyes momentarily and runic patterns stalk down his arm, then turning to a light black. With the emblem on his collar following the wrist he fades into shadow and reappears after the man charges 'right through him'. Ichigo is shocked, she has never seen Auyoma so aggressive outside of battle. Tunika sighs, "Please, don't be foolish. You shouldn't mess with runic power." He states to the girls, "I'll explain shortly, come to the river."

The pack arrives at the river. The sunlight shines atop the water's surface, fish visibly swimming under the water. "Alright, I would like you all to see something.." Tunika states lifting his hand. Ichigo is curious about what she sees, Runes appear down his arm.. but different ones this time. They then shine a beautiful purple. With a shine of purple from his collar a chunk of purple rock-like material appears in his hand. Mint steps up and looks closely at it, "Oh, It is beautiful!". Pudding cheerfully follows, "Wow! I love it!". Tunika laughs slightly, "This. This is the source of my power"

Ryou glances at it, "It... doesn't seem very common at all! It is truly majestic...". Lettuce steps up, " Oh! I get it now... This... er.. stuff, powers Tunika as Mew Aqua powers us!". Ryou looks again, yet closer, "That's cool, but I wonder..." Tunika looks at Ryou, "I was thinking exactly... I want to figure out if this would effect the girls." Ryou turns to the girls, "Alright mew mews... Transform!". Tunika watches as the girls transform to their mew mew forms.

"Alright, I see you girls know what you're doing. I shall inform you what is going to happen now." Everyone watches as Tunika explains. "I will use my runic ability to create a 'target' for you to attack, I will add my power to you as you attack it, we will see just how stronger you are." Tunika holds out the material again, "This will all be done with this, it is called... Eridium.".

Tunika smiles, "Alright! Let's get started! Zakuro-san! You're up!". Runes return to his arm and turn to a misty purple, and with a same colour flash from his collar an enemy appears beside him. Zakura charges up an attack and as the attack is about to be delivered, the beautiful colour of purple shrouds the attack. As it hits the creature, An excellent aura of purple shrouds the creature along with a pleasant aftershock.

Auyoma steps up and watches the elegance. Tunika watches stunned "Outstanding, it has quite an elegance upon you're attacks. Pudding! You try next!". Naturally the girls all go in order up to Ichigo. "Alright, Ichigo! I would like you to try your best attack." She looks as all the mew mews are watching her, she also notices all the boys are watching her, Auyoma, Ryou, and Tunika are all expecting quite a show. Tunika repeats the process as the creature appears across from her.

"Ichigo, what are you waiting for?", asks Mint. Her ears drop slightly as she holds onto her Strawberry Bell. She looks up at Tunika, he smiles and her body heats pleasantly slightly. So she stands up, poses, and strikes out a stunning attack. The light from the eridium shines majestically upon the blow. It strikes the enemy mercilessly and leaves a pleasant aftershock. "Great work Ichigo!", yells out Auyoma.

Masha comes along from the café. "Danger! Danger! Chimera Detected!". The girls all stand in shock. "Chimera Animals! Nononono! That's not right! The aliens left long ago!", states Pudding. Tunika steps up, "You expect the aliens to leave such a rejuvenated world after such event? Seen as to what happened, Deep Blue is dead.. correct? I believe they would've came back after some point... but I don't understand why they would summon upon a Chimera Animal... They are no threat upon us...right?" Tunika explains.

A purging source appears from the river's water. Upon a new rumbling coming from the ground, a raging Chimera Animal appears from under the water's surface. It is a strange creature, unidentifiable of what it would be based from, but surely powerful.

It looks towards the mew mews, but then suddenly turns towards Tunika. "Girls! Time to unite our new found power!" Tunika bursts off into the air along with the girls, towards the newly spawned Chimera Animal.

**More is unravelling! I am sorry that there wasn't too much action in this, but it is still sorta close to the beginning, so naturally there are stuff being explained! I have also heard that someone wanted to know if the aliens are coming back... well, THEY ARE! But.. will they be good, or will they return bad again? Who knows? Haha! I do! They will be coming shortly. Before some of you point it out... yes... eridium is a mysterious power source from Borderlands! I am pretending that never existed in Borderlands and that it was aaaalll me! Haha! Anywho, enjoy the new chapter and I will get working on the next one! **


End file.
